


Alone

by WolfKomoki



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during Doomsday. The doctor texts Rose a heartfelt message after losing her. Ten x Rose One Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Doctor Who is owned by BBC.

The doctor was alone again. You'd think he would be used to this by now, but it was quite the opposite. The doctor had lost a dear companion, never to be reached again, yet they were alive, and unable to reach him. Donna will never remember him, yet it would kill her if she did. So here he was, alone again and drifting in space. He sighed and contacted Rose's phone, as useless as it may be.

" _Rose, I doubt that this will ever reach you, but still I feel like this needs to be said. I love you Rose Tyler, and don't you forget it. I'm so lost without you.  
If I could come back to you, I would, but that's just impossible.  
Once you're in a parallel universe, there's no coming back. If I could have just one more day with you, I would be complete. Without you, I'm broken, never to be repaired again. I will always love you.  
Goodbye, Rose Tyler._ " He sent in a text, not that he expected it to ever be replied to.


End file.
